Missin' You
by seasonsCHANGING
Summary: Jasper's an angel, forced to watch the human he loved raise their child without him. Darien's a dead skinwalker, doubting his lost love's feelings. Sunshine's falling deeper into his bottle, and Abbie's left wondering why he wont return. OCxOC & OCxOC


So, this is kind`ve like . . . a prologue to a story I`m planning to write, I just wanted to get all of your opinion`s on this. This story will contain major character death`s- though it happened before the setting, gory details of death scenes, some citrus in later chapters . . basically, the works. Constructive criticism is absolutely adored; I wanna know what i`m doing right and what i`m doing wrong, so I can change accordingly. c'; So, hope to here from y`all soon~

**Disclaimer; **Not canon; this is in a completely different universe-Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, character`s belong to their respective owners. I make no profit off this, the elves in my head made the plot-line, blah blah blah . . . . you get it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jasper`s POV<span>_

I had taken to watching them almost every day. I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing, for it would only bring me pain, but I sat there and just watched. I would study their every movement, keeping a close eye on those brief moments when I would see pain or sadness cross their features. It was those moments that made me want to fly from my perch to comfort them, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to stay where I was; I _had _to stay. The Earth-realm was forever lost to me, it seemed.

But that didn't mean I couldn't observe passively. I was no longer allowed to visit the humans that I had once called friends, but there was nothing stopping me from checking up on them to make sure they were taking care of each other.

So far, things looked fine.

Since my recall back to Heaven, the group had split up. Sunshine and Abbie had gone off together, of course, whilst Hanni and Ranvir went their separate ways. Gabriel and Riley stayed with De in her shop, keeping each other company as they had for so long. Every now and then, Abbie would stop in to grab something she needed.

I watched her the most.

It only made sense, though. Abbie and I had been…involved, so to speak. We had been inseparable. After Avalon, I'd never thought that anyone would be able to take her place. Abbie hadn't taken the place of my first love, but she had done the best she could and, in time, I fell for her. So, watching her just came naturally to me.

I smiled now as my eyes followed her as she walked with Sunshine. The blond boy had been the one to bring Abbie and me together, really. Yes, we had "hooked up"—as she liked to call it—before he'd come into the picture, but he had truly pushed us together; in the most literal of senses, too. Sunshine seemed to have been the only one who acknowledge the sexual tension between Abbie and me and had tried at every avenue to get us together. I don't quite know when we decided that we were "together", but our friend had been every kind of excited when he noticed that we weren't going out of our way to avoid each other anymore. As much as I'd hated him when I'd first met him, I'd really grown to love the guy as a best friend.

**"Jasper?"**

My eyes snapped up from the Earth-realm at the sound of my name. I turned my head slowly, expecting to see one of my brothers standing behind me, asking what I was doing. I didn't see any of my brothers, though. I saw the last person I expected to see in Heaven: Darien.

My brow furrowed noticeably as I regarded the skinwalker. The last I'd seen of him was before I'd disappeared to go back to Heaven. I hadn't known what had become of him until now. All I knew was that he'd simply disappeared from the group one day and Sunshine had been nothing but tears and alcohol for the next month or so; Abbie had tried every trick in the book to cheer him up. Even little Bentley—our son—had attempted to make "uncle Sunny" smile.

**"Don't look so excited to see me,"**Darien snapped, again pulling me from my thoughts, sarcasm heavy in his Brazilian-accented voice.

I just smirked at him and shook my head. **"I am just surprised to see you here, Darien," **I said. He didn't need to know that I thought he would have ended up in Hell.

Darien rolled his eyes and let out a sardonic chuckle. **"Thought I'd end up, ah, downstairs?"**he asked.

I smirked again, wondering how he did that. He was too good at reading people. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I turned full to face him. **"It does not matter,"** I said, nodding towards a bench that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. **"What matters is how you got here."**

Darien looked over, slightly confused, at the bench. He looked back at me with a skeptical look. I simply shrugged. **"We do not have to sit."**

The bench disappeared. Darien blinked at me. **"Is everything in Heaven going to be like this?"**he asked.

I chuckled. **"Heaven is what you make it. Now, stop changing the subject. Why are you not down there with Sunshine and Abbie?"**

A pained expression crossed his face and he cast his eyes down to the ground. His shoulders were slumped and he looked as if he might actually cry. That would be something to see.

**"We do not have to talk about it,"**I offered, glancing over my shoulder at the scene I had just been watching. Abbie and Sunshine were now attempting to settle Bentley down to sleep. I looked back to Darien, unable to watch someone else take care of my son, even though it was a dear friend.

**"No. I…I want to,"**Darien said at length as my eyes traveled back to him. He still looked dejected.

**"Are you sure?"**

He only nodded and sighed heavily before kicking a rock away from himself. We both watched it skitter away, disappearing over the cliff that I had just been looking off. Neither of us spoke for a long while. I was beginning to think that Darien would never tell me what had happened. But, at long last, he finally found his words.

**"We were, uh, on a job—Sunny, Abbie, and I—and we were supposed to be stopping one of the seals from being broken. I don't even remember what it was now. Abbie was, uh, playing the distraction like she's so good at."**

He shot a furtive glance up at me, as if his words might offend me. I only nodded, though, knowing that the girl that would probably forever hold my heart was just too good at playing the "Femme Fatale"—as Sunny had so deemed. I'd had the misfortune of watching her in action a time or two and had to keep myself from marching across the room and just flat-out punching the man, or men, who were flirting with her.

Darien found nothing in my face to suggest that I was mad and continued: **"So, yeah, hunting."** He cleared his throat almost nervously. **"The guys that Abbie was, er, talking to ended up being more powerful demons than we had expected. If Hanni and Ranvir had been with us, I…I might have survived."**

He paused again, this time to rub and his left ribs. I assumed that was where the kill shot had been dealt. I nodded, then, indicating that I understood and that he didn't have to continue. He didn't take the hint, though.

**"I was running around a blind corner in some abandoned warehouse—isn't that where all these things take place?—and I ran straight into a demon. Literally: I ran **_into_** him. We fought for a minute before he forced me out a window. I fell and landed on a pipe jutting up from somewhere. I'll spare you the gory details, but I died pretty much on impact. I don't even want to imagine what…what Sunny had to see…"**

He stopped again, his voice sounding strained. I was at a loss for what to do. Especially when he spoke again: **"I don't even think he misses me."**

I stared at him, eyes wide and mouth jaw slack. What was this guy _on_? How could he even think that?

Groaning, I walked to Darien and placed my hand on his shoulder. **"Come with me,"**I said.

I didn't wait for an answer before the scene around us shifted. We were no longer standing at the edge of a cliff, but in a cheap motel room. It looked much like the ones that we'd always stayed in: two queen-sized beds about three feet apart covered in tack bedclothes, horrible wallpaper from the 80s covering the walls, a television set that always broadcasted static, and a dining table covered in laptops, notes, and weaponry. Home sweet home, I mused.

Sleeping in one of the beds was little Bentley. He had his mother's hair, black as night, and clear blue eyes, like my vessel. Sitting beside him was Abbie, staring intently at a notebook in her hand, her lower lip between her teeth and a thoughtful expression on her face. She always looked so cute when she was concentrating.

Sunshine lay on the other bed, sprawled out like he was so prone to doing, with his flask in his hand. I didn't need to physically be there to smell the alcohol on his breath. He looked a wreck and I really wanted to step in to knock some sense into him, but that was forbidden to me. He would have to work through his problems on his own.

**"W`chu du'in, darlin'?"**the blond on the bed slurred.

Abbie looked up from her notes, her expression immediately going to concerned. Her face matched that of Darien as the two looked at Sunshine.

**"Uh…I'm trying to figure out where we should go next,"** Abbie managed after a moment of just staring at Sunshine. She looked down at the notebook, her eyes then fluttering to a map. **"I'm thinking, uhm, Washington. It looks like they're moving."**

Sunshine didn't answer, just continued staring up at the ceiling. The only motion he made was to bring the flask to his lips and take a long drink. Abbie's eyebrows knit together. I knew that look all too well: she was mad.

**"We're leaving at dawn, so get some sleep, Sunny,"**she said, voice sounding a little commanding. I shivered slightly, remembering a few encounters we'd had where she'd used that tone with me.

**"N'slee...**" Sunshine said, attempting to get up. **"M'gon'aht'si."**

Gravity defeated my friend a few times, but he finally managed to get himself up off the bed as he stumbled to the door. He passed right by Darien and me. I had to keep hold of Darien's shoulder to keep him from running after Sunshine. The blonde stumbled from the room. Darien whirled.

**"Why are you showing me this?"**he demanded, voice low and angry.

I nodded to the door. **"Just watch,"**I said calmly.

The scene around us shifted once more. We now sat in the back seat of Sunshine's truck. Sunshine sat in the front, flask to his lips and head tilted back against the headrest of the seat. He tilted his head back even further, draining the last of whatever was in that flask of his. When he'd exhausted the last drop, he took in a deep breath. **"Fuck,"**he grumbled, throwing the empty container onto the passenger seat.

There was a long moment of nothing before either Darien or I finally noticed the small quakes of Sunshine's shoulders. Darien looked up to the rearview mirror and his own expression fell when he noticed that his lover was shaking. The shining tracks of tears glowed on Sunshine's cheeks as he stared off into nothing.

**"Why'dja have'ta leave, hon?"**he whispered, his hands rising to grip the steering wheel.

Those words seemed to snap something within Sunshine. He leaned forward, head resting on his hands on the steering wheel. More silent sobs wracked his body. Darien and I just watched in silence, unable to do anything. Honestly, I felt bad for showing him this, but he needed to know that Sunny missed him; needed to know that he'd left someone behind.

I don't know how long it was before the door to the truck finally opened. Abbie stood there, holding a leather jacket that I recognized immediately as Darien's.

**"Sunny,"** she whispered, placing her hand on his back. He flinched, but made no other move to get out of the car. **"Sunny…Come on. You can't stay here all night."**

Something unintelligible came from Sunshine's mouth and I was sure it was something like, **"Yes, I can."**

Abbie wasn't having it, though. She hung the jacket over the open door of the car and gently reached for Sunshine's hands. Ever so gently, she pried them from the steering wheel and ushered the boy's dead weight from his position before reaching for the jacket. She placed it about his shoulders and helped him from the car, all without saying a word. She held Sunshine close, his arm thrown about her shoulder, and maneuvered them away from the truck before kicking the door shut.

**"Ah jus'miss'm s'much…"**Sunshine mumbled drunkenly.

Abbie simply nodded. **"I know."**She took a step, half dragging and half helping Sunshine back to the hotel.

Colors whirled together again as the scene changed once more. We were back on the precipice where I had been looking down at my friends. My eyes went to Darien as my hand slipped from his shoulder. The other man looked utterly destroyed. I again felt terrible for subjecting him to Sunshine's inner torture over his death, but he needed to know that he was missed.

**"He does…miss me,"**Darien said at length.

I nodded and cleared my throat. **"I know it's probably not much coming from me, but you were good for him. He'll get by without you, but he's always going to miss you; he's always going to need you, and I'm sure you're always going to need him. Every Heaven is different, Darien, and I'm sure that yours will consist of your memories with him. Relive them for both of your sakes until you're reunited."**

Darien looked at me with a sad expression that looked foreign on his hard features. I almost wanted to hug him. Almost.

**"Yeah…I guess you're right."** Darien looked up sadly, his hands in his pockets. He shot me a grin and said, **"Thanks. I guess I'll be seeing you later, then?"**

I smiled and shrugged.** "Perhaps. Perhaps not,"**was all I said.

Darien nodded and headed off into the forest at the edge of the cliff. **"I'll be seeing you, angel boy,"**he said, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he left.

I smiled again as I watched him go. As much as I'd hated him in life, Darien Neves was an alright guy. I don't quite know why I hadn't liked him to begin with, but I supposed that doesn't matter now.

I moved back to the edge of the cliff, looking over into Abbie, Sunshine, and Bentley's motel room. Sunshine was passed out on the other bed, Darien's jacket hugged tightly to his body as he lay beneath the blankets. Abbie moved about the room, pausing to cover her mouth as she yawned. She cast her eyes to the table where the research lay before reaching over and shutting the laptop off. She moved to an open suitcase at the foot of the bed little Bentley slept in, pulling out what I knew to be an old T-shirt of mine.

I watched her as she stripped off her clothes, finding that my fingers twitched. I wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her like I used to. But I couldn't.

My hands curled into fists as she slipped the shirt over her head and crawled into bed beside our son. She settled beneath the blankets, on her side with one hand beneath the pillow and the other clutching the comforter to her body. I'd memorized the way she slept long ago, having spent countless hours curled around her, just feeling her breathe as she dreamt. She would fall asleep soon.

She closed her eyes, but opened them a moment later. I saw the faint moonlight shine off her eyes. Tears.

My heart dropped as I stood there, looking down at her. Her face turned skyward and I swore that our eyes locked; it was as if she knew that I was watching her, longing to be there with her. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye to slide down her face and land in her soft, black hair. I could have sworn she could see me staring down at her from my spot on the cliff's edge.

**"I miss you,"** she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>. . . So? What do you think?<em>


End file.
